


One short scene

by Buzzingbee29



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Inspired by Fanart, Volume 8 (RWBY)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:09:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28245960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buzzingbee29/pseuds/Buzzingbee29
Summary: Just my view of how this volume will ruin our emotional states
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	One short scene

**Author's Note:**

> Holiday season is here and I'm still dealing with episode 7
> 
> This was inspired by this incredible fanart by @ThunderKate17 ( https://twitter.com/ThunderKate17/status/1341156919457820672?s=19 )
> 
> Go check their work!

Blake falls to her knees. 

Flames and smoke were what was left of Salem's Monstra.

When Winter told them about the plan, they tried to get to them as quickly as possible, but it was too late.

Ironwood detonated the bomb.

Blake can almost hear Ruby crying somewhere nearby, but her eyes never leave the flames.

It can't be real

_"Hey, I'm not leaving..."_

It can't be true

_"I'm not gonna break my promise, I swear"_

Yang can't be…

_"I know you won't"_

— No – It's what leaves her lips.

Nothing more than a whisper.

She gets up. She needs to see for herself, then she takes a small step.

— ...yang – The small steps become fast steps until she is running, screaming – Yang! Please no! YANG!

She hears Winter's voice, but can't make out what she says. Suddenly, she can't move. Her feet are planted on the ground.

Marrow tries to pull her away from the flames. Blake fights him, not noticing the tears running down her face as she screams for Yang, over and over again.

At some point, she gives up. Too shaken to keep fighting Marrow, she lets herself be taken close to the ship.

Minutes pass, none of them move. Everything she didn't say, everything she didn't do, it was too late now. Jaune, Oscar, Ren and ... Yang. She knew she would never recover, she would never be able to move on. She remembers golden hair and lilac eyes. A smile as warm as the sun, that lifted her out of her own darkness. And now everything seemed cold and dark.

She hears Nora say something, but only notices it when she runs out. Ruby at some point also starts running and uses her semblance to crash into someone. She doesn't move, but she can hear voices. Her heart is racing, the tears that have barely dried are now falling again, not in grief…

— Blake! They are alive! – Weiss says.

She checks for injuries, but they look fine, just tired. Weiss runs to meet them, Blake stays. She looks at Yang hugging Ruby and when they let go, their eyes meet. She sees golden hair and lilac eyes and finally her feets move.

She runs towards Yang, tears of happiness and relief fall from her face. She doesn't have time to slow down and they collide making them both fall. Blake sinks her face in Yang, her arms hug her tight and when the blonde hugs her back, it feels like home.

Yang pulls her away a little so she can look Blake in the eye. The blonde has a shy smile on her lips, as if she wants to apologize for worrying her.

Blake smiles at her and holds her by the collar of her jacket, pulling her in. 

All the things she wanted to say to Yang, in one move. In a gesture of love.

The faunus doesn't open her eyes, but she can feel Yang's smile against her lips, she feels the blonde's fingers find their way to her nape and lets out a sigh when Yang returns the kiss.

Meanwhile, the rest of the group is speechless by Blake's bold move. Thanks to Jaune, Oscar has recovered a little and now they, along with Ruby and Weiss, find themselves in the middle of two couples showing their love. It was kind of awkward.

— ...We should... – Jaune says.

— Leave? – Weiss tried.

— Yep – The other three respond.

As they walk back to the ship, a question arises in Weiss's mind.

— Are you okay with this, Ruby? – She asks.

The leader looks at her, confused.

— What do you mean?

— Don't you have anything to say about Yang and Blake?

Ruby stops walking, she seems to be thinking about something. The rest of the group looks at her, waiting for something.

— "Finally" – Ruby says.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!  
> Leave Kudos if you want  
> Happy Holidays! ❤️


End file.
